Sakura Haruno
Sakura Uchiha (nee Haruno) is one of the main characters in the Naruto series. She is a chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a talented medical-nin, and a member of Team Kakashi. She is voiced/portrayed by Chie Nakamura in the original Japanese version of the anime and by Kate Higgins in the American English version of the anime, the latter of whom also voices Wave the Swallow and Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog series, and Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon franchise. Background During her early years in the Academy, Sakura was frequently bullied by others due to her large forehead. To try and combat this, Sakura used her ba ngs to hide her forehead, fuelling the other kids' teasing by indicating she was sensitive about it. Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard), realizing this, helped Sakura by giving her a ribbon that she used as a way of drawing attention to the cuter features of her forehead, which helped Sakura overcome her insecurity. Ending description A dark purple van rolls up by a mansion. Sakura looks out the window anxiously. About an hour later, Sakura breaks into a drug lord's mansion and violently attacks him. The unnamed drug lord points to a table with photographs of Sister Lucia (Lauren Landa), Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Tim Matheson), Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere), Professor Pericles (Udo Kier), Jet the Hawk (Michael Yurchak), Storm the Albatross (Travis Willingham), Wave the Swallow (Kate Higgins), and Mr. E (Lewis Black) on it. Family *Sasuke Uchiha (husband) *Sarada Uchiha (daughter) *Fugaku Uchiha (father-in-law, deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (mother-in-law, deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (brother-in-law, deceased) *Kizashi Haruno (father) *Mebuki Haruno (mother) Quotes *Show yourself, Homura Akemi. I know you're following me... again! *(to Dave the Intern, while referring to the late Mikoto Uchiha) You killed Mikoto Uchiha, Dave? *(to Jet the Hawk, while referring to the late Itachi Uchiha) Since when did you know anything about my brother-in-law? *(to Doctor Eggman, feeling disgusted about his sadistic demeanor) Welcome to the new world, Doctor Eggman. *(to Doctor Eggman) I should've killed you two years ago. *(Homura Akemi: Queen Beryl massacred the entire Uchiha clan.) It was my brother-in-law who killed them, not Queen Beryl. (Homura Akemi: That's very difficult for me to believe.) *(Jet the Hawk: You betrayed me, Sakura.) Associating with Doctor Eggman was the final straw. (Jet the Hawk: That's totally unacceptable.) Character relationships *Sister Lucia - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her in Naruto x A Certain Magical Index, but managed to flee from her watch once she found out Kazuya Mishima's half-brother Lars Alexandersson had a right reason to keep her husband Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal) under his protection. *Sailor Venus/Mina Aino - Briefly works alongside her. *Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba - Briefly works alongside him. *Sailor Mars/Raven Hino - Briefly works alongside her. *Sailor Neptune/Michelle Kaioh - Briefly works alongside her. *Sailor Uranus/Tamara Tenoh - Briefly works alongside her. *Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino - Briefly works alongside her *Sailor Pluto - Briefly works alongside her. *Sailor Mercury/Amy Mizuno - Briefly works alongside her. *Sailor Jupiter/Rita Kino - Briefly works alongside her. *Sailor Saturn - Briefly works alongside her. *Sailor Mini Moon/Rini Tsukino - Briefly works alongside her. *Homura Akemi - Briefly works alongside her. *Kyoko Sakura - Briefly works alongside her. *Madoka Kaname - Briefly works alongside her. *Sayaka Miki - Briefly works alongside her. *Mami Tomoe - Briefly works alongside her. *Dr. Strange - Briefly works alongside him. *Alexander "Alex" Summers - Briefly works alongside him. *Jean Grey - Briefly works alongside her. *Wolverine - Briefly works alongside him. *Cyclops/Scott Summers - Briefly works alongside him. *Mystique/Raven Darkholme - Briefly works alongside her. *Victor "Vic" Hoskins - Her now-deceased enemy. *Claire Dearing - Her friend and acquaintance in Naruto: The Fallen Kingdom. *Owen Grady - Briefly works alongside him. *Henry Wu - Her former boss. She attempts to stop him in Naruto: The Fallen Kingdom, sensing his sinister agenda. *Quentin Beck/Mysterio - One of her main targets. *Victoria Snow - One of her main targets. *Janice Lincoln/Lady Beetle - One of her main targets. *William Riva - One of her main targets. *Gutherman - One of her main targets. Category:Important Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Ninjas Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes from the past Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Maternal Heroes